


Way to overcome your fear

by Snormi



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Fluff, Just some silly idea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snormi/pseuds/Snormi
Summary: Sorey loves dogs. Mikleo feared them until he found an unusual way of overcoming his fear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> I would like to apologize in advance for all the mistakes and typos.
> 
> I've been reading sormik fanfics for a long while and there are sooo many amazing writers here. All the stories are so creative and beautifully written and that's why I feel slightly embarrassed for posting my silly works but well..I won't get any better if I don't write at all.  
> I think the idea may not be up to everyone's liking but hopefully it will appeal to someone. c:

Sorey loved dogs. Mikleo feared them. 

It was one of the very few issues that the couple was struggling with since their early years. 

Mikleo couldn’t exactly tell how long he had been fearing those fluffy creatures but he perfectly remembered his and Sorey’s quarrels whenever the latter one had brought a dog. Well, maybe those weren’t exactly quarrels since it was pretty much limited to Mikleo simply running away. After this it would always take Sorey a longer while to once again approach his friend and convince him that the danger, in form of fluffy and soft puppy, had disappeared. 

This kind of situations happened quite often when they were kids but eventually brown haired understood that he couldn’t just take a wild animal and bring it home. Not only was it bad for Mikleo who tensed up whenever he heard a bark, but also for the fluffy creature who was used to free wandering and not living in someone’s home. 

Obviously, it didn’t mean that Sorey’s love for fluffy animals decreased. Oh no, quite the opposite. The teen loved them and felt a great need to stop whenever there was a dog nearby, so that it could be patted. Mikleo’s fear didn’t die out either but at least the seraph was no longer trying to run for his life. He would only grimace and back off to the safe distance of a few meters. 

 

And this is exactly what he did this day, until everything changed. 

 

 

It was one, particularly, beautiful day. The Sun was burning pleasantly and making morning dew evaporate from the freshly cut grass or the blossoming plants that were being gently rocked by zephyr. Birds chirped happily, creating their own and unique song that echoed throughout the calm streets. And what’s most important, it seemed that for once that there was no enemy awaiting for the Shepherd’s group. Like this, everyone finally let their guards off and decided to take a small relax..well, everyone but Sorey. Sorey was like a machine, a robot who lived off of helping all the people around. He needed no break, fuelled by sole desire of supporting seraphs, humans and any other beings that were in need. There was no danger now, that’s good. But there were still people who needed his help and the teen was more than eager to lend his hand. That's why it took a bit of effort to convince him and make some break from constant fights again the malevolence. 

 

"Mhh..I am not sure about this break.." Soft complaint was repeated for the nth time already, forcing group of divine beings and another human to sigh in annoyance. It's not like Sorey disliked the moment of peace, quite the opposite. It was nice to have his friends out of his body to roam freely around the city and spend some time like normal humans do. Lailah seemed excited with everything that was happening all around her. Her minty eyes sought for all the changes that had been made since her last travel with the previous Shepherd. Obviously, act of the observation couldn't be lacking in witty comments and puns that were leaving her lips once in a while and annoying pretty much everyone but Rose and occasionally Sorey, mostly whenever he wasn't too caught up in conversation with Mikleo. Those two, unsurprisingly, examined even the smallest patterns that adorned different buildings of the city and tried their best to somehow connect it with some historical era.' I don't understand how someone can spend so much time on checking those funny marks. Come on! Not everything has to hide a secret, maybe they were just used as some decoration, huh?' This and other similar comments never saw the daylight because Rose, for once, decided to keep her mouth shut and not to distract the already slightly anxious Shepherd, who once in a while doubted whether it was right to make such a break during their how-important mission. 

"Well, but we all are more than sure that you need a rest, Sorey." The water seraph sternly replied, hoping to cut any further whines coming from his friend's mouth. Rest of the group only agreed with him and it seemed that Sorey had no other choice but to give up and finally enjoy the moment of rest. And so, the teen complained no more but laughed awkwardly and rubbed his nape in a nervous manner. 

‘He is so hopeless..’ Mikleo’s lips curved up in a soft smile and his gaze was no longer as cold. He was more than happy to see that the other teen finally accepted his fate and let his friends lead the way for the day

”Anyway, while we are here..why don’t we check up this strange-” His suggestion was interrupted by hysterical cry of Rose, apparently she had been silent for far too long and now needed to express how much she hated the idea of analysing yet another piece of wall. 

“Huh...human beings surely love to complain.” Edna concluded quickly, referring to previous whines of Sorey. But at the same time neither was she too keen on sitting and scanning every brick that was adorned with ancient marks. And for this reason, it was best for them to simply part their ways. Sorey and Mikleo stayed together, hoping to find some ancient treasures, would it be an old hidden temple or something immaterial like a legend written on some large stone. Meanwhile the rest of the group headed for the centre to simply check what local merchants had in their stocks. 

 

 

It was a small city and it was really unlikely for them to make any crucial discovery. However, they didn’t lose their willingness to carry on with the researches which lasted for a good while. And it could last for so much longer if not for their promise to return to the meeting spot at a specific hour and there reunite with the rest of the party. 

“I told you that we would be too early!” Sorey exclaimed once they reached the meeting point, old stone bridge. It wasn’t too far from the place they had been investigating and brown haired wanted to stay there for a bit longer but he ended up being dragged by another teen, who now didn’t seem bothered at all with loud whines. 

”What can we even do now? There aren’t an-…” The sentence wasn’t even fully formed when a malicious glint appeared inside green orbs. At first Mikleo was confused with the evil smirk that slowly crept upon other’s lips. But it didn’t take him too long to realise that Sorey had actually found something interesting to do.  
“No..don’t you even dar-!!” His voice turned into a high-pitched gasp as soon as gloved fingers ran upon his body.. Yup. Tickling was apparently the most interesting activity at the moment, besides it could be treated as a kind of punishment for Mikleo having interrupted their investigation far too early. Sonorous laugh filled the streets and merged with breathy pleas as Sorey had no intention on stopping any soon. The smaller teen struggled and writhed in other’s grip but it was a vain attempt. Shepherd had no mercy and didn’t let Mikleo go for a good while, until he was satisfied with other’s tears of laugh. 

Strong hands were no longer moving and simply rested upon slim waist, keeping their bodies closely for a bit longer. It was a pleasant moment for both of them. Seraph could enjoy a bit of affection after the merciless attack while Sorey could watch the sweet effects of his ‘punishment’. From this distance his green eyes could clearly watch reddened cheeks or sparkling wet liliac orbs. He could feel how other’s chest was heaving due to speeded up breathing or how his whole body tensed up all of sudden. 

“Mikleo?” 

No answer. 

Concerned Shepherd pulled aback on the arm distance to look properly into violet orbs and once again try to contact with smaller male. And was it when he heard soft barking behind his back. Everything became clear. Sorey turned around to take a look at the dangerously fluffy monster that scared his boyfriend. 

“..Really? Oh come on..! Hahah don’t tell me you are afraid of him!” Soft whispers merged with sweet laugh as the oh-how-frightening beast appeared to be a tiny dog. Sorey was more than aware of other’s fear but he didn’t expect that even such a lovely puppy would bother white haired teen. It was ridiculous. Ridiculously cute to be exact. 

Brown haired finally pulled aback from his boyfriend, who was all but pleased with it. Now without Sorey, Mikleo felt fully exposed to puppy’s fangs. Fortunately, the small beast wasn’t interested in him at all, at least for now. The taller teen wasted no time to approach the puppy and spoil it with some strokes. 

“Awww he is so adorable!” Brown haired exclaimed as soon as small creature leaned to his gloved hand, approving the soft touch and craving for more pats.” You sure don’t want to pat him? Come on, this one is soooo small! Just like you!” 

“Yeah. I am sure.” Mikleo ignored the last comment of tease and simply stepped aback to the safety, where he planned to wait for the Shepherd to be done with his play. 

However, it seemed that Sorey got along with the pup and continued to play for a longer while. And that’s why the rest of the group, that arrived slightly late, was greeted with the image of happy Shepherd and his not-as-pleased seraph, who was sitting on the other side of the bridge. The sight of separated couple was slightly confusing but few loud barks and grimace adorning Mikleo’s face were enough of the explanation. 

“Mikleo?” 

White haired tensed up hearing familiar voice which carried both tone of concern and amusement..well, mostly amusement. He was hoping for Sorey to be done with the play before the rest of the party joins them. But obviously this couldn’t be the case and soon Mikleo was surrounded with their friends who seemed pretty entertained with the scene. 

”Has something happened between you and Sorey or....-” 

“You know what happened so please don’t ask and make me say it.” He cut in with the comment and looked away. It was already a common knowledge for the group that Mikleo and dogs weren’t getting along, yet they never missed an opportunity to tease him about it. Some of the jokes already had grown old and repetitive. However, nobody but Mikleo seemed to be bothered or bored with them anyway. 

Lailah smiled softly behind her fan and decided to let the younger one go this time. Too bad, there was someone else around. Someone who couldn’t miss the chance to annoy white haired teen. 

“Yeah Lailah, don’t make him say it. Our Fearleo is already so pupnickned” Edna arrived just in time to tease one of her friends. Her eyes remained calm but lips were already curved up in a soft but evil, so typical of her, smirk. 

The pun was nowhere as sophisticated and ‘punny’ as those of Lailah, but apparently it was good enough to make the taller girl laugh softly and add her own similar one,”Puptrified!” 

Mikleo only sighed deeply and rolled his eyes. He wasn’t even trying to fight at this point since his complains would surely make the girls more excited to tease him. And this kind of attitude apparently worked well enough to calm Lailah down and make her sit down beside him, on the wall of the bridge. 

“Ahah sorry Mikleo, it is just too lovely!” The water seraph didn’t see anything lovely in his fear but he let this go. It seemed that the girl had something more to add,”I will never understand why you fear them though..they are pretty much like Sorey, aren’t they?” 

“Yeah, both stupidly happy.” Edna added now with her usual bored expression. Her umbrella opened as she turned around to once again eye the play of Shepherd and the dog. Oh, apparently Rose had joined them,”Mh..add her as well.” 

Mikleo ignored all the remarks coming from the blond and fully focused on Lailah’s words, trying to understand them. For him, his lovely and cheerful Sorey was nowhere similar to the perfidious and unpredictable dog,”Somehow I cannot see it...” 

“Well..he is just as cute,” Water seraph shifted nervously, he couldn’t deny this point. But that was pretty much the end. No more features were shared...right? ”..and..and he is always so cheerful and positive! Oh and he is loyal to his friends and I bet his hair is just as soft” Wrong. Lailah quickly got another point and Mikleo once again couldn’t argue with it. 

“Yeah but he doesn’t bark nor bite so I don’t think they are so much ali-” 

“I would argue about the biting part.” Apparently, the blond girl was silent for far too long and needed to add something new to the list. 

Mikleo’s reaction to the new remark was quick. In less than a second, his hand involuntarily reached up to his collar to check whether his suit was fully zipped. Fortunately it was and so, Mikleo could sigh in relief and as well as again agree in his mind. Okay. Maybe Sorey did bite. And although The reddish marks would adorn pale skin for few days, it still was a small and playful act. Besides, Sorey had no fangs that could shredd you into tiny pieces. The teen exaggerated silently while trying to collect himself once again because all the love marks were securely covered. However, It didn’t matter if they could be seen or not. Soft blush upon Mikleo’s cheeks made everything clear enough for Lailah to exclaim,’Oh my..!’ She could appear flushed and embarrassed but deeply inside such an information was like a blessing for her. Water seraph only coughed embarrassedly trying to change the topic. 

“I..I still don’t see it somehow.” 

“Hm. Pity.” Edna opened her umbrella and let it rest against her shoulder. Like this she headed for the group of ‘three puppies’,” Come on, Sorey junior~ Don’t you want to bite Mikleo~?” She teased while being in the hearing range to her victim. 

Mikleo only shivered at the thought then sent her back a glare. Like this he finally was left with Lailah who had no more punny remarks to tease the teen with. 

In this moment of desired peace, he could once again eye the group that was playing with happy puppy. Violet orbs scanned first Sorey to then move and rest upon the cheerfully barking fluff. Both of them were cute, indeed. Both of them had brown fur or hair but Mikleo could bet that Sorey’s hair was so much softer than a fur of some wandering dirty dog. Both of them were playing around in the same happy and cheerful manner...damn. Sorey definitely couldn’t be compared to a puppy.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the early complains of Sorey, the free day turned out great. Everyone had the chance to rest, purchase some unique item or simply have fun in the new place. However, now, as it was getting dark, everybody decided to look for some inn to stay the night at. 

“This town is so amazing! It seems small but we haven’t even got to check the northern part ahh we surely have to go there tomorrow!” 

“Huh? Weren’t you the one who didn’t want a day off in the first place?” Mikleo was quick to remind the morning’s struggle. His hand was gently pressed to soft lips, trying to hide tiny smirk that could compete with Edna’s smug expressions. Too bad, Sorey had known him far too well and could easily see through the slim palm. 

“Don’t tease me about this, Mikleo!” Brown eyebrows furrowed to perfectly fit expression of soft pout which was quickly replaced with new wave of excitation that made green gems glow brightly, "Anyway! Don’t you want to see the rest of the city with me? Maybe we will discover the meaning of those marks!” 

The idea was promising and very tempting but sadly they’ve got a mission to take care of. And there were other members of the group which weren’t as excited about few unrecognizable marks what white haired quickly reminded his boyfriend. 

“Actually..I wouldn’t mind staying an extra day..” Sudden comment, coming from redhaired girl, brought few sparkles of hope to the green curtains. The teen was about to give his friend an invitation to come and explore the city together but Rose preceded him with her quick refusal,”Ahah no no, I am not going to run all day looking for some funny bricks. I just need to meet with someone here..” The girl had her own affairs to take care of and nobody decided to question it. 

Although the phrase ‘funny bricks’ wasn’t up to Sorey’s liking, the idea of spending an extra day in the town was far too pleasant for him to complain about Rose’s choice of words. He simply glanced at the smaller male and grinned widely, as if trying to say, 'see? In the end they don’t mind staying here a bit longer!’ And since Mikleo had nothing more to add, the Shepherd quickly returned to his theories regarding the marks. And so, the story about day’s discoveries began again. Whole group, but water seraph, let out a deep sigh and quickly moved onwards to avoid long descriptions of pieces of walls from different parts of the city. They focused on seeking some cosy yet cheap inn while two boys stayed at the back with their heated conversation about the town’s history. 

Well, it was heated at least for Sorey who excitedly gesticulated and tried to come up with some possible explanations. Normally, Mikleo would be there beside him also as wildly talking but this time he involuntarily disconnected himself from the topic. Pair of lilac gems was observing how cheerful sparkles made green orbs radiate, the way those soft lips curved up in constant smile or how fluffy tail moved quickly in every possible direction...wait what? Fluffy tail?? 

Mikleo blinked a few times and once again glanced at his boyfriend’s behind. No tail this time, thanks god! He must have been seeing things. The teen sighed with relief and rubbed his eyes softly, making sure that no more mirages would disturb his vision. 

“...Mikleo?” Apparently, strange silence alarmed Sorey enough to stop his speech and glance over the smaller teen instead. He was waiting patiently for any answer with preoccupation and worrisome within his eyes. 

“Ah..no no, sorry I just recalled something but it isn’t important so.....what do you think about the signs that were decorating the temple? Those were quite different, weren’t they? That’s why I think that...” There was no way that Mikleo would tell the real reason of his short disconnection. After all, phrase like ’Sorry Sorey, I thought you had a tail’ sounded ridiculous if not sick. Surely, Shepherd wouldn’t judge the other teen, perhaps he would only laugh softly, amused with unusual mirage. But seraph still decided to keep it all to himself to avoid any embarrassment and simply went with some ‘smooth’ change of topic. However, Sorey wasn’t stupid and quickly noticed what white haired was trying to do. Although worried, he decided not to push on the seraph. After all, they had no secrets from each other so if it was something serious, then Mikleo surely would tell him. Like this they finally returned to the previous conversation but this time both of them were equally talkative. 

“Ah, I almost forgot about this temple!! Now that I think about it.....” 

 

\- 

It took them a while to find an inn that would appeal to everyone but eventually, they got one and quickly booked their rooms. Habitually Sorey and Mikleo shared one. Nobody expected them to do anything wild or inappropriate after such a busy day, they just understood that the pair needed some moment of intimacy for themselves. Besides, it was very likely that those two weren’t done with their topic about mystical signs and nobody wanted to get involved in the conversation. Rose still could remember how she once joined their discussion with intention of making some silly jokes but ended up with them lecturing her about differences in particular eras and quoting some texts in ancient languages. She had felt as if she had been participating in some sect’s secret meeting. The memory was still making her shiver; therefore, the girl was quick to disappear in her own room, safe from those hardcore history lovers. 

 

And as expected, the dorky boyfriends, spent their evening on further researches. 

Mikleo was sitting on the bed with their beloved Celestial Record, seeking for any piece of information regarding the signs they had seen before. Those might have been some old names of the buildings or maybe some special spells..or perhaps ancient people were making silly jokes again. The teen hoped that it wouldn’t be the case this time. He preferred first two options or something completely new, maybe some secret message or better! Old records that hadn’t been written down anywhere else and only waited to be deciphered. The idea seemed great and exciting but Mikleo couldn’t think about it any longer when he felt some weight upon his laps. 

It was Sorey who was apparently in need of affection. He comfortably rested head on soft thighs to then reach out for Mikleo’s hand and lead it towards his brown messy hair. 

“Ah Sorey?” Initial confusion with sudden action quickly turned into mild amusement,”....you are so hopeless, you know?” Delicate smile painted cool lips while slim hands finally tangled into messy locks, just the way Sorey liked best. 

The shepherd only gave a lazy nod and allowed green orbs to disappear behind his lids. You might think that he had fallen asleep but the way he tried to follow Mikleo’s hand to get more strokes proved the otherwise. 

‘...He craves for strokes like a puppy...Maybe Lailah wasn’t so wrong in the end..” 

The movement of slim fingers became slowlier and slowlier until it completely died out. Mikleo was once again thrown into the middle of the fight between the part of him that agreed with Lailah’s comment and part which found the whole situation ridiculous. 

“..Aahh!! You bit me?! Seriously..!” 

The internal but intense battle was over once Sorey became impatient and gently nibbled onto thin finger. Such a sudden action didn’t hurt white haired but was enough to startle him and grab his attention which was what the Shepherd was going for. 

“I called you a few time but you didn’t reply!..Today you seem off...has something happened?” The teen finally got off of his boyfriend’s laps and sat beside in a more comfortable position with his legs crossed and eyes focused on smaller teen. Sparkles of worry and occupation danced within ocean of jade and emeralds. At this very particular moment, he looked pretty much like an upset and anxious puppy, or that’s what Mikleo thought once his lilac orbs locked up with shiny gems. 

“No..no, nothing happ-...ears?” The whisper involuntarily fell from cool lips when a pair of fluffy brown ears appeared in teen’s mind. They were pressed down Sorey’s head in a characteristic way that reminded of an upset puppy. For a few seconds the seraph was tempted to reach out and try to touch them, make sure that they weren't real but in the end he contained himself not to creep the Shepherd any further. Like this, with long and deep sigh, Mikleo laid down on the bed, with face pushed into a soft pillow,” Sorry Sorey...guess I am just tired..you can continue on your own, okay?” 

Brown haired stared at other’s back in silence before he sighed and with falsely cheerful voice announced,”Ah I see~ Sure rest well, Mikleo, I will read some more and then tell you tomorrow everything that I get to know, goodnight!” He leaned to peck cool shoulder before reaching out for the discarded book and opening it on the random page. He was still troubled with other’s behaviour but didn’t want to make any problem out of it. Maybe his boyfriend indeed needed some rest. Like this he decided to simply wait for the following day and then, if nothing would be changed, he would finally push Mikleo and make him tell everything that was bothering him. 

 

-  
Fortunately, by the time morning arrived, Mikleo had already calmed down and got rid of unusual images that his mind was creating. Once in a while he was stealing glances just to make sure that Sorey hadn’t grown some extra ears overnight but luckily he hadn’t, ’This was surely crazy..guess I just needed a rest..’ Sigh parted soft lips before they were pressed to warmer ones that belonged to Sorey. The Shepherd had no idea what had been bothering his lover but the sight of calm and content seraph was enough to keep him just as happy. 

Like this, after some morning exchange of affection, they met their group outside the inn and finally set out to explore the city some more. Just like on the previous day, they parted their ways and decided to reunite at specific point later in the evening. It shouldn’t be surprising that Sorey and Mikleo were quick to run for the spots related to the mystical signs. 

“So, yesterday I decided that it would be best to first check the temple! Later we can see this old tower that is located near the tavern oh and also..!” 

The plan seemed perfect enough for white haired to approve it and head towards their first destination. However, hardly had they passed the bridge that was connecting newer part of the city with the old one, when someone recognized Sorey as the Shepherd and requested for a help with small task. Obviously, the teen was too kind to refuse and only sent his boyfriend an apologetic smile that said, ‘Sorry, I will be back in a moment!’ 

Seraph only nodded in reply, he would prefer to quickly go onwards and not waste their time but at the same time it was understandable that someone with such a great title of the Shepherd couldn’t just go around and avoid the people that were craving for a bit of contact and help. Mikleo was more than alright with it as long as they didn’t use Sorey for their own whims. 

Not wanting to stand still doing nothing, the teen walked up to a random building to see, whether there weren’t any marks written upon one of its walls. And was it when he felt something soft brushing against his leg. Violet orbs looked down only to find a familiar looking brown ball of fur. And although, Mikleo had already met this particular dog, he couldn’t help but gasp softly and jump aback, startling the puppy. 

Obviously, such a sudden action called for no other action but soft barks that echoed along the street. It was nothing new, just a usual reaction of a dog on Mikleo’s fear. However, unlike usually, the teen didn’t escape away from the ferocious ball. Instead he clenched his fists and forced himself to stay still. Lilac gems involuntarily shut tightly but they reopened once all the barks disappeared. Now, this was new. 

The dog was sitting in front of the seraph, looking rather confused. Large black orbs were focused on Mikleo, waiting for him to make any move. 

“Uhm....you won’t bite me, right?” The teen abruptly scolded himself for even asking, after all a dog wouldn’t reply to him..or at least it wouldn’t do this with words because now the puppy stood up with tail cheerfully swaying at all directions.,”Mh..a-alright then....come? Come to me? I....I will pat you?” 

For once was Mikleo grateful that humans couldn’t see him because his interaction with the animal surely was awkward and kind of clumsy. After all, the teen had never really tried to approach a dog and so now he only tried to recall the way his boyfriend was acting around those animals. And luckily, it seemed to work. The puppy didn’t judge unsteady posture and simply ran for the exchanged hand, craving for a bit of affection. 

At this moment the teen was fully calmed down. He felt no threat from the small creature and enjoyed how soft fur felt underneath his fingers,’..actually, he indeed acts a bit like Sorey..’ He pointed out recalling how his boyfriend had been craving for the strokes just on the previous evening. The teen also compared soft fur with just as pleasant to touch brown mess of Sorey’s hair and only then could he finally give his verdict. 

“Ahah..maybe you aren’t this bad, Sorey junior..” 

“...How did you call him? Ahahaha!” 

Sorey’s amused tone was enough to make slim body tense up. Mikleo had gotten so caught up in the play that he didn’t notice when the other teen arrived. He looked up to find his boyfriend, who was leaning over with hands upon his hips and playful grin spread along his lips. Apparently, the scene of Mikleo playing with a dog was so unusual that Sorey hadn't joined the play but observed his lover and pup's interaction in silence..Or well, trying to be silent because lovely nickname was quick to make him laugh and reveal his presence. 

“I didn’t call him in any way! It was Edna and..and I guess I just got along with it.” The teen explained quickly recalling the previous day’s events. And although it was indeed the blond who gave pup a new name, the pinkish shade still coloured previously-pale cheeks, 'I should have just called him Lucky or Sparky or whatever else...’ 

While Mikleo was busy fighting the embarrassment, his boyfriend got down on the ground to also play with the dog. Gloved hand soon joined the strokes, making the pup even happier. 

“At first I didn’t believe my eyes but..I am really glad that you overcome your fear..they are all this nice, you know?” The teasing smirk disappeared under soft and affectionate smile. It was a small thing, tiny step yet it gave Sorey so much happiness. He loved to see when people close to his heart were improving and fighting their problems. Obviously, he didn’t expect Mikleo to magically turn into a dog lover, but it was still good for now. Maybe he would slowly get used to their barks and after some years, during the journey of their dreams, seraph would allow fluffy companion to join? 

The teen dreamed on until it was time for them to get going. 

“Well..I cannot disagree that he was indeed lovely..”,’Edna’s nickname suits him perfectly..” Mikleo added in mind while glancing at the taller teen that was walking on his side,”..but he is an exception!” 

The additional comment made Sorey laugh. It seemed that Mikleo in the end would be taking slow steps but that was still something, "Sure sure~ Anyway, what’s up with this name? Sorey Junior? Really..?” 

The teen only sighed when topic returned and decided to simply tell that both puppy and the Shepherd had brown hair or fur,”..and for this reason Edna decided that she could tease me like this..Actually, we could think of another name for him together....I mean, if we happen to meet him again." 

The offer was incredibly sweet but the following it words did upset Sorey slightly,"..I wish we could give him a name and then take him with us.." 

Mikleo stopped his walk for a moment and glanced at sad expression of the other teen. He hated to see Sorey like this and would always try to cheer him up but at the moment he couldn't really do much,"Sorey...you know that we can't..our journey is too dangerous...but.." At this moment the seraph already knew that he would perhaps end up regretting his promise but it was too late to back off because pair of shiny orbs was already glowing with tint of hope,"...uh once our mission is over then we can return here for him...so get stronger faster or someone will steal him..he is too cute not to be notice-ah!" 

The teen wasn't given enough time to finish his sentence when he was pulled into strong and sudden embrace. Apparently, the small promise was exactly what the Shepherd needed to be happy once again," Really?? Thank you, Mikleo! I will defeat the Lord of Calamity in a blink of an eye, you will see!" 

Like this, both of them were once again happy and motivated to carry on with their journey...well, first the unusual marks of the city, of course. 

The topic of the dog came up a few times more as it was still quite strange for Mikleo. After all, he had never expected himself to make such a reckless decision but maybe having an extra companion wouldn't be this bad..Besides there would be always Sorey who would support him and help in case of any problem..or at least that's what the teen believed. Little did he know that their journey would end in a different way or that he would return to the dog all alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end. I have in mind a scene where Mikleo returns without Sorey and spots the dog..and well, I would love to write it but I think it would be too sad for me or perhaps I would end up messing up the emotional description ;u;  
> Maybe in the future I will add small extra or could draw tiny pic for it..  
> Anyway, I really hope that this soft fic wasn't all this bad oh and also so sorry for the mistakes! If there is something big then please let me know!  
> Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> That's the first part, I would like to write the second one quickly but I am already writing something else at the moment so it may take a while.
> 
> I hope that it wasn't all this bad and thank you!


End file.
